


Stop Thinking Like That

by LittleSass



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSass/pseuds/LittleSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie noticed something a little off about her girlfriend during the Orlando game and decided that it was her job to find out what and fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Thinking Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this idea sort of just popped into my head and thought I would give it a shot. This is my first fanfic so I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think!

"Hey Ali," Julie said to the right back when the door opened to the hotel room.

  
"Oh, hey JJ. Press should be out of the shower in a bit if you want to wait for her," Ali told her, knowing why the young center back came to her room. The brunette opened the door wider to allow the blonde in, who went to sit down on Christen's bed. "So how are you and Press doing?"

  
Julie couldn't help but smile at that. "Good. Things are going really well. I just noticed that she was a little upset at the game and wanted to come check on her."

  
"Well aren't you just a sweet girlfriend," Ali teased. It was then that the two heard the shower shut off. "That's my cue to find my sweet girlfriend. I'll see you two at dinner."

  
With that Ali left, leaving Julie sitting there waiting for her girlfriend to come out of the shower.

  
The two of them had met in camp back in 2013. They didn't talk much back then, but they became friends fast, especially since they were able to celebrate getting their first caps in the same game. It wasn't until they were both playing for the Red Stars that they grew much closer.

  
Just like all the other couples on the team, they refused to confess that they liked each other. Of course, it took some meddling from the team, specifically Kelley, Kling, and Moe, for them to finally get together. Initially, Julie was a bit upset at her teammates for not minding their own business. But as she held Christen in her arms that night, she couldn't have been more grateful for a team that cared so much about her happiness.

  
She remembered how Kelley, Kling, and Moe had come up with this grand scheme to lock them in a room together and not let them out until they confessed. A twelve year old could have thought of that but for some reason they decided to make it much more complex then it needed to be. Things did not go according to plan, thanks to Kling, but luckily resulted in the desired outcome.

  
Julie was drawn from her thoughts when her girlfriend came out of the shower in a pair of shorts and a Stanford T-shirt. Christen was a little suprised to find Julie in her room, but walked over to greet her happily.

"Hey Jules." She shrieked a little when Julie pulled her onto her lap, but immediately wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck and placed a kiss to her cheek.

"Hi," Julie said before turning her head to plant a soft kiss on the other girl's lips. When they pulled away, Christen leaned her forehead on Julie's, eyes still closed, enjoying Julie's arms around her.

  
They sat like that, not moving or speaking, content with just being with one another. After a little while longer, Julie finally spoke. "Are you okay?"

  
Christen pulled back so that she could face the blonde with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

  
"I saw you during the game. You didn't look too happy."

  
The striker suddenly stood up and walked over to the window. She tried to compose herself as she felt a few tears welling up in her eyes. She took a couple of shaky breaths but it didn't help much. The urge to cry was becoming a little too strong.

  
Julie watched confused and very concerned. As soon as she heard a few sniffles, she was off her feet and wrapping her arms around her crying girlfriend. "What's wrong, Chris?"

  
Christen was too lost in her own thoughts as the tears continued to silently stream down her face. She barely registered the arms around her until they were leading her back to her bed. The next thing she knows, she's sitting down with the blonde kneeling in front of her and wiping the tears from her face.

  
"Baby, what's wrong?"

  
"I'm scared, Jules," the older girl whispered.

  
"About what?" Julie pressed.

  
"Of a repeat of last time."

  
The Santa Clara alum was so lost right now. The girl in front of her wasn't making any sense at the moment. "What are you talking about, Chris? You're going to have to fill me in here."

  
"I'm scared that I'm not going to make the Olympic roster again."

  
"Why would you think that? You are an amazing player and important person on this team."

  
Christen sniffled a little bit. "What if I'm not what this team needs though?" At this point, she is back on her feet, pacing back and forth. "We can only take 18. And Jill keeps calling up these younger players and they are playing so well. Of the forwards from the World Cup, I'm the one with the least experience. Even though Abby's retiring, we still have Alex and Syd and Amy. Crystal has been playing amazing. She could take my spot, and if not her then someone else. I don't want to be an alternate again."

  
Julie went over and grabbed the older girl's shoulder, effectively cutting off her rant. "Look at me, baby." Christen lifted her head to look at Julie. "You have been playing beautifully. You scored in your first ever World Cup game! You got a hat trick during the first Victory Tour game. Your job is to score and you are good at it. Jill would be crazy not to take you to Rio. What brought this on?"

  
"Brazil is one of our strongest competitors in the Victory Tour and I didn't play and like I said of the forwards we have, I think I am the most likely to be replaced because the other girls have more experience in a tournament like the Olympics."

  
"Chris, do you remember what you said to me after the Germany game? I was still in tears after the game, knowing that I could have potentially lost the game for us. It didn't matter that we won, just the thought of being the reason we went home without the World Cup tore me up. You came over to comfort me. What did you tell me?"

  
"To get out of your head. You deserved to be on this team and one game wasn't going to change that."

  
"Exactly. You need to stop getting caught up in thoughts like those. You have proven that you belong on this team. Stop overthinking everything and enjoy what's in front of you. I know that when you get your chance, you are going to shine and no one will doubt your skills. You will be going to Rio and you will remind yourself and the rest of the world that you are one of the best strikers in the world."

  
Christen walked into Julie's arms and laid her head against the blonde's chest. "How did I get such an amazing girl like you to be my girlfriend?"

  
"Trust me, I ask myself that everyday," Julie admitted before pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's head. She pulls away so that she could lead the Stanford alum to her bed. "Come on. I know how tired you get after crying and ranting. We can take a nap before dinner."

  
Julie climbed into bed first before pulling the blanket up for Christen to join her, who crawled into Julie's arms.

  
The older girl gave her girlfriend a quick kiss before laying her head on Julie's chest, throwing an arm around her waist, and tangling their legs together. Julie began running her hands through the brunette's hair, knowing that it soothes her and helps her fall asleep faster.

  
"I love you, Jules," Christen managed to get out before feeling her eyes drift close.

  
Julie picked her head up just enough to press another reassuring kiss to the other girl's head before laying back down and preparing to sleep as well. "I love you too, Chris."


End file.
